


Do you mind?

by Jenni_bey



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Spideychelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenni_bey/pseuds/Jenni_bey
Summary: Peter and Michelle try to understand what kind of relationship they have and try to make things work between them again.





	Do you mind?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammatical mistakes. English is not my first language. Hope you enjoy :)

MJ’s Pov 

Time suddenly changed. From the window of my room I watched the leaves of the trees falling slowly and gradually. Introspective people have curious and somewhat weird habits. I've always been shy and reserved, always stayed in the corner, watching people and then there’s this boy, Peter Parker.  
I liked to watch him at school and looked away when I felt him close. For me he was always an ordinary kid with nothing special, maybe that's why I was so intrigued by him. I've never had many friends, but Parker has been able to break through certain barriers I've created.  
Our friendship began suddenly. In a detention we exchanged a few words, in the group of studies we met regularly and when I realized it he occupied a space that until then nobody had occupied.  
I remembered the first time we kissed. We were talking in Central Park when a mood came up between us and Peter kissed me. A simple and delicate kiss with falling snowflakes. It was perfect.  
"I think I like you, Michelle!"   
"Maybe it's reciprocal, Parker!"  
“You always ironic!”  
“And you as always fool!”  
“The fool you just kissed, MJ!”   
"You're so dumb, Peter!"   
“Shut up and kiss me, MJ!” 

(...) 

The things between us were gradually appearing, without haste, I think because of my personality. I started to care more and more about Peter. I liked him more than I'd like to admit, but sometimes I got the feelings that he was not giving in to our relationship. "Relationship" so to speak, we like each other, but we never officialize anything. In the background it’s what I want but I don’t know how to show that to Peter.   
After some time reflecting on my relationship with Peter I came back to reality with a strange noise. It was Peter coming through the window of my room. I was scared when I saw him there.  
"Peter, what are you doing here?"   
“Michelle! He holds me tight, his eyes filled with tears.” 

(...)

Peter was bruised and somewhat shaken. I grabbed a box of first aid and cleaned his wounds. He was silent and I preferred to wait for him to open up with me.  
Sorry about that, Michelle. I know that in recent times I have not been present, I left you but I promise this will change.  
"You never explain things, Peter. I want to know what's going on. You do not trust me?”   
"Of course I trust you, but I swear one day I'll explain everything to you. I only ask for a little more time for this. He stares at my eyes and caresses my face.  
"I do not know if I can, Peter. I answer, looking into his eyes.”   
"Please, Michelle!" I do not want to lose you.” He says crying copiously. 

(...)

I was shocked to see Peter like that. I've never seen him so fragile and vulnerable. He laid his head on my lap and fell asleep. While he slept I would make a coiffure and watch him. So sweet and calm, it does not look like the same Peter who came crying out my window. He was standing behind him, but I decided to trust him. He will tell me everything when he’s ready for this. 

(...)

Peter wakes up scared and I help him. "Calm down, Peter! It's allright.” I say hugging him tight.   
"I had a horrible nightmare, Michelle!" I dreamed I was losing you and May. Peter said in distress.  
“It's alright, Peter! It's all right! You're not going to lose me or May.”   
"I do not know what's happening to me, MJ!” He speaks more calmly.  
“ You're just very stressed! Soon it will pass.” I say leaning my head against his shoulder.  
“ I'm very lucky to have someone like you!” He speaks with a smile.  
"You're special to me too, Peter!" Before we became friends I was completely closed, hiding my feelings behind the sarcasm so I did not have to open up with anyone. You're the first person I feel comfortable with to be myself. I say looking away from him.  
“ Who would say. We used to get involved with each other and now we're so intimate.” He says, pushing his shoulder at me.  
“Yeah. Life is a box of surprises.” 

(...)

It was evening, and me and Peter were still talking and picking things up. It was as if the whole world was over and there was only us and my room. Peter took a shower and put on a checkered shirt of mine. He looked good in it.  
“Peter by MJ!”   
"I was fine, it was not haha.” - He talks giving a tour all displayed. It looks great on you  
"I want to go back to what we were before, Michelle!" He says, leaning his head against the curve of my neck.  
"I want it too, Peter!" I say, stroking his hair.  
"I've been strangely lately, but I'm going to redeem myself. I just need a little more time.” He says holding my hands.  
"I trust you, Peter! If you say you need some time, I'll respect that.”  
“You’re amazing, MJ” He said kissing my lips.  
“Now that we good can I ask you one more thing?”  
“What now, Parker?”  
“Can I stay here tonight?”  
“Just because you’re hurt and you look cute as fuck asking like that.”  
“Puppy face. Always works” He said smiling.

(...)

Baby would you like  
To spend the night  
The whole night  
And maybe if you play it right  
You can be all mine 

(...) 

We lay in my bed and spend the whole night together. Peter’s chest was the best pillow of the world. It’s so good stay with him. I’m happy that he come back to me. I really like this nerd.   
When we touch  
I can't get enough  
I'm falling for you   
“You’re so soft, Peter” I said looking at his eyes.  
“MJ, would you like to be my girlfriend?” He said staring at me.  
“Of course I want.” I said kissing his lips and huging him tight.  
“My girl.” He said smiling.  
“My nerd.” I said with a smooth voice.


End file.
